Lucille Bermudez
Lucille Bermudez '''also known as '''Rosella or Sella is the main antagonist of the 2017 supernatural drama television series, [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haplos_(TV_series) Haplos], aired on a Filipino Network, GMA Network. Along with Rosette Villaroman and Georgia Ferrer, they are most hated villains in the afternoon drama. She was portrayed by a known antagonist portrayer, Thea Tolentino, who also portrayed several villain characters since 2013, in which she played "Angel" the scheming enemy of Anna Karen Nina. Lucille is the very sadistic and cunning half-sister of Angela who loves tormenting her and bringing havoc to her life. Her actions are very atrocious and heinous as she was always hated and bashed by the netizens for being cruel enough to plot murder to the life of her father and half-sister. She later gains a witchcraft ability with help of Cora. She first targets Renato by sending him a butterfly to inhabit his body and spreads virus leading him to become sick and ill. Since birth, Lucille is selfish and does love anyone except herself. She loves spreading hate and ruining people's lives. She also mercilessly killed Fred, Fely, Sol, Wendy, Angela's friend, Cora, and Olga just to hide her crimes and evilness. She also tried to kill her half-sister's baby. Character Synopsis In the past, Lucille was evil and selfish since birth, believing that finding her father is the way to live rich rather than living in a poor environment. She was an extremely wicked, atrocious, cunning, and aggressive girl who is always hateful and violent towards others, even going out of her way to fight a stranger. She is very self-centered, narcissistic, and psychopathic as she thinks highly of herself and hates other people’s happiness more than her own. She was villainous and cruel, as she always sees the bad in everyone and even went as far to destroy people's lives she met before. She was very merciless and feels insulted easily. After, she learns the ability of witchcraft, she uses this to brutally kill her enemies and torment them as much as possible. She relentlessly torment her own father and enjoys seeing his suffering. She wanted him dead but thinks that torturing him everyday until he begs her to kill him is a good idea. Lucille is extremely cold and atrocious who committed heinous crimes and doesn't fear the authorities as long as she has black magic to control them and brainwash them. She is absolutely ruthless and cunning, she is also a skilled schemer and manipulator. Lucille enjoys being evil and sadistic so much she will laugh and smile about bring pain to others as she fights or sits back and watches. She will also laugh and smile when people are in agony. Her main goal is to get more power and wealth, that runs her life. Lucille is a very sinister and obnoxious girl through and through. She is highly intelligent, and has no qualms about letting everyone else around her know it. She likes the idea of having power, and is the sort person to use them at any given opportunity. While more feisty than most, Lucille is very careful of what she does which makes her cautious allowing her to think over a course of action. Lucille is known to do everything with a heartless personality and a iron fist. Lucille is supremely cruel, powerful, proud, mischievous, dangerous, wealthy, seductive and vile. Yet despite her cruel nature and showing no remorse for her goons and enemies she has tried to find allies to reach her evil goals and doesn't care if she got her hand dirty. Though she is careful, crafty, clever and strategic Lucille is not afraid to take risks. She is always looking new ways to move up in the world and will use any of her abilities to do it. She also has a laid back letting others do the work and fighting while she sits back and watches them fail. She never lets weak people outsmart her and is willing to resort to murder or torture to destroy enemies. At some point, she also ordered her henchmen to kidnapped and rape Angela but failed. Lucille shows sadistic, fearless, apathy, and dangerous personality. She enjoys torturing someone and will smile while bringing pain to them, she has a great menacing behavior to her enemies. She has no mercy to her minions and will threatened them if they fail to carry out her orders. Her intimidating and boastful attitude scares everyone except Angela and her love ones. Lucille doesn't know how to love as she only loves herself. Most Notorious and heinous crimes While Lucille has committed numerous crimes and countless murders throughout the story, these are the most notorious and heinous ones: * Chants a diabolical spell to summon an evil spirit and use it to curse her own father as a revenge and enjoys watching him suffer. * Asking her henchmen to kidnap, torture, rape and finally murder Angela but failed; her half-sister whom she despised because of her innocence. * She tries to burn Angela with a cloth. * Chants a diabolical spell to brainwash and manipulate Benedict to find out who is breaking Angela's curse. * Asking her henchmen to murder or torture her enemies. * Laughing demonically when she succeeded in her evil plans. * Tries to kill Angela's baby by punching her repeatedly in her belly which caused bleeding but the baby survived. * Killing brutally Fred, Sol and Wendy. * Making the evil Cora, a human sacrifice and stabbing and murdering Olga to absorb her power to become a very powerful witch. * Bewitching Gerald. * Chanting demonic spells. * Killing Gerald but Benedict was the one was killed when raises her arm and performs a spell, which created lightning, which, in turn burned the rope holding Benedict and Gerald. Story The story centers Angela, a young lass with an extraordinary capability to treat others through her caress made out of love that she inherited from her grandmother Biring, the most powerful healer-sentinel of her time. Gerald, Angela's wealthy hardworking and successful boyfriend who will be the center of the tension and rivalry from the half-sisters. Benedict, a scheming, rude, and naughty gym instructor who will be obsessed with Angela and will do everything to get her however he will become good to her and help her against her evil half-sister. On the other hand, Lucille is a cunning, vicious, ruthless, greedy, selfish, and ambitious woman, Angela's evil half-sister and Renato's bastard to his former evil mistress, Mercedes, who has the capability of hurting others through her caress. Since birth, Lucille is atrocious and self-centered and hurts people she hates. She inherited the witchcraft ability from her grandmother Biring, the most powerful sorcereress of her time, whom she learned from Cora, a cunning evil sorceress and main rival of Biring who will teach Lucille how to use her extraordinary capability for her revenge and selfish ambition purposes made out of anger. She is Angela's exact opposite. As Lucille roads for her selfish ambitions, which is to steal the riches, the love and everything to her half-sister. While Lucille pretends to be good at the family, Minda, the bitter wife of Renato and Angela's who despises Mercedes and Lucille plans of murdering them but failed. After Lucille's evil schemes discovered by Angela she was kicked out from the house and threatens them that they will pay. Lucille goes to Cora to perform a black magic spell to her father, Renato becomes ill after the insect inhabits his body and spreads virus. While he was in pain and agony, Lucille enjoys her father's agony and wishes that he was dead. Angela and Biring rush to Lucille's house to confront her about her schemes again, Lucille remorselessly pushes and injures her grandmother. Angela continues to find the cure for her father until she discovers that she has magic and uses it to cure the curse which made Lucille and Cora's downfall. However Lucille vows revenge to her and was encourage by Mercedes to bewitch Gerald and steal it from Angela and usurp its money. She succeeded in concocting several potions to enchant him however Fred saw what she did which leads to Lucille to murder him by sending her evil spirits to assassinate him which leads to his sad demise after falling from the bridge. Angela confronts her about the incident and Lucille relentlessly admits to her that she is the one who killed him and haughtily tells her that nobody will believe Angela's accusations because "black magic" is unbelievable to the authorities. Lucille plans of cursing her half-sister again by kidnapping her and chants her spell which made her unattractive. Angela was detained by Sol who's business is prostitution. However Mercedes is the one who owns the business. After escaping, Lucille kills Angela's friend while she was detained and also poisons Sol to dispose the evidence. Lucille's curse to Angela affects Wendy which leads to her death. Angela manages to watch Lucille with the help of her friend, Fely. However Lucille kills Fely after finding out her dark secret. Her atrocities intensifies when she orchestrated kidnappings, treachery, murder, and torture. However Lucille got an instant karma in which she become old but manages to regain her old self through Cora's help. She crosses Moral Event Horizon due to her cruelty and evilness. She is very obsessive to Gerald and does everything in her power to keep him under her control. Later after several catfights, Lucille uses the Snow White book to bewitch her love again and manipulates a child to give the magic apple to him. Gerald eats the apple and dies. Everyone believed that he is dead but Lucille manages to get his body and resurrect him through her incantations. Angela founds her plans and goes to the warehouse where she hides him. Cora tells her that she needed a human sacrifice in order to resurrect him but Lucille didn't think twice of murdering Cora to use her as a sacrifice. When she activates her power to blast her, Cora tells her that she will not succeed in her evil plans and Angela will win in their battle, Lucille mercilessly kills Cora by blasting her and tells her to shut up. She succeeded in resurrecting him and wants to go abroad. However Angela follows them to the airport and stop them. Lucille then met Olga, the evil witch and daughter of Cora. She tells her that Angela is the one who killed her mother which leads to Olga's vengeful and savage plan to Angela. They join forces of murdering her through their diabolical spells. Angela managed to break their curses and tells Olga that Lucille is the one who killed her mother. Olga uses her magic to know the truth and founds out that she is the one who murdered her mother. Lucille learns about this so she sent her goons to assassinate Olga but fails however she kidnaps her to absorb her energy and power to become a more powerful witch. She succeeded in her wicked plan and kills Olga by stabbing her. After she absorbs her power, Lucille tries to kill Angela's baby by punching her repeatedly but failed and survived. While at the hospital, Lucille breaks the wall and performs an evil spell that chokes Renato and tries to finish him off but failed again when she was stopped by Angela. Lucille uses her magic to get her mother from the prison to help her with her murderous plot. Now in the ending, Lucille drives the car along with the unconscious Gerald but awakens and stops her for evil plans but ended up in an accident. Benedict and Angela take a chopper to help Gerald out of his car that is about to fall off a ravine. Benny tells Angela that he will save Gerald. He goes down and sees a bleeding Gerald. After struggling to help Gerald, Benedict finally tied a rope around Gerald’s foot and helped him up the rope. As this happens, Lucille who had just opened her eyes after the accident, looks up to Benedict and Gerald and becomes angry. She decided to kill Gerald as she awaken to the truth that she can't have him. She raises her arm and performs a spell, which created lightning, which, in turn burned the rope holding Benedict and Gerald. In an effort to save Gerald, Benedict suggests that he sacrifice himself. Gerald reminds him of the time that Gerald tried to commit suicide, which he still regrets up to this day. Gerald asks him to hold on. As the rope was about to be severed by the fire, Benny tells Gerald that he knows Angela still loves him. He asks Gerald to promise him that he will take care of Angela. Benny then cuts the rope and falls to his death. Upon seeing that Gerald didn’t die, Lucille screams in frustration. After the incident, Lolo Doods finds out about Benny’s death and punches Gerald, blaming him for the death of his grandson. News immediately spread that a business tycoon died after falling from a helicopter. Lucille admitted to her evil mother, Mercedes that she was responsible for the reported death. Lucille says she will tell Angela that it was her who killed Benny, and will wait for Angela’s revenge. In the next scene, Lucille approaches Gerald and confronts him. Gerald tells her to back off and that he will defend Angela to the death, saying that it was him and Angela who first fell in love with each other. In the heat of the moment, Lucille accidentally reveals to Gerald that she was responsible for Benny’s death. Gerald almost chokes her to death, but lets her go when passersby start surrounding them. An angry Angela then knocks loudly on Lucille’s door. When Lucille opens the door, Angela grabs Lucille and slaps her. Mercedes comes to Lucille’s aid. In her rage, Angela performs a spell and pushes Lucille and Mercedes into a puddle of mud. The mother-daughter tandem vow to take revenge. Lucille then performs a ritual that will force Angela to be trapped inside a doll. At Angela’s home, she finds Lola Biring waiting for her. Lola Biring gives her a sheet of paper. It is revealed that the paper was torn by Lola Biring from the book of magic, and contains the “most powerful spell.” Lola Biring tells Angela to use the spell written on the paper to defeat Lucille. The spell, she says, will drive Lucille’s spell back to her. Angela attacks Lucille at the latter’s home and they begin a battle of spells. Lucille unleashes her spell on Angela who chants the “the most powerful spell.” In the end, Lucille is trapped inside the doll. Meanwhile, Mercedes who goes out on the streets in disguise is captured by the cops. Angela visits Benedict's grave and asks for forgiveness for not being able to give back what he had given her. She tells Benedict that she loves him. Gerald arrives at Benedict's grave and promises his friend that he will take care of Angela. Angela and Gerald then end up in a tight embrace. Four years later, a scavenger finds the doll and gives it to her daughter, who is later killed by the doll. Later, another girl suddenly picks up the same doll that is discarded at a park where Angela, Gerald, and their family are having a picnic. As the girl holds the doll, Lucille’s voice can be heard saying that she feels like she’s burning. It turns out the girl is Angela and Gerald’s daughter. As she approaches her daughter holding the doll, Angela suddenly feels the presence of Lucille. The end. Trivia * This is Thea Tolentino's remarkable villain and most mature role so far, as she played subtle and violent villain roles in the past. * She didn't die in the series instead she was trapped in a doll and killed anyone who lay a hand on the doll. Netizens presumes that the series will have part 2. * Lucille's cruelty and evilness is completely undesirable as she crosses the Moral Event Horizon for her heinous actions. Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Related to Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magic Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Barbarian Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Dark Priests Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Big Bads Category:Perverts Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Sadomasochists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Paranormal Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necromancers Category:Nemesis Category:Psychics Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Forgers Category:Golddiggers Category:Greedy Category:Love Rivals Category:Malefactors Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Paranoid Category:Starvers Category:Voodoo Category:Game Changer Category:Embezzlers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Blackmailers